


On a Job

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [15]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash
Genre: A tiny bit of fluff, F/M, a tiny bit of angst, abandoned house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Charlotte tries to be cute with her ghost-like abilities. Leonard is a spoilsport.
Relationships: Leonard Snart/Original Female Character(s), Mick Rory/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501919
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	On a Job

**Author's Note:**

> another fic for the unfinished October Bingo card, whee... thought I would write it with my OC from my fic 'Out of the Shadows'. This is not necessarily connected to that fic, more like a what-if scenario for them...

Leonard looked around the place, abandoned house full of antiques, “Just need to find that damn safe.” And get the hell out of here, the place gave him the creeps. He probably shouldn’t have left Mick and Charlotte to their own devices, while he went on ahead to scope things out, Mick had that look in his eyes. Hopefully, his partner would keep it in his pants, until after the job. Snart told himself no time to be jealous when those two get flirty with each other, the main drawbacks to being in this relationship is sharing, a problem for another day. 

The safe located he looked at the door trying to gauge its thickness, Charlotte should be safe enough to pass through it. It shouldn’t be a problem, still, he was concerned on her behalf when it comes to going into an unknown safe. 

The sound of his name being whispered had him glancing up sharply. Light touches here and there against the few patches of exposed skin, “Cute.” Leonard doesn’t believe in spirits and hauntings, everything has a logical explanation. “ _ Charlotte _ .” Ghostly fingers grazing his palms through his gloves, he stifled the smirk threatening to cross his face, “this is work time, not playtime.” Charlotte unghosted settling her hands in Snart’s grasp, “Whose hands are these in mine?” He asked her his tone neutral.

“Mine.” She grinned.

“Wrong, Kitten. We’re on a job these hands are mine.”

“Spoilsport.” Charlotte pouted.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated let's me know my fumblings in writing mean something... a kudos would be lovely if you want...


End file.
